Car Ratio
by emosrthebest
Summary: me an narto dat and do it and we both is emo and sakse is jellus of natrio and also sakira be jellits off me
1. Chapter 1

a/n: omfg i aint hadnt mad stiry in lung tim so im madke one rite now k

'fuk u bihct" sed me

"ur meen" sed sakira popilarly

i seed her stood thar as she beed ugly an pipulor. she was so populer that efri on at are skool hated her and mots ppl dint even kno hew she wuz. she hade ungly pink hair (wich is ugly and gey) and she wareding pink coz shes a gay fag pipiler prasin dat i hat

"y r u puching me ow" she seed preply as i smaked hre in her ugly fase

"bc ur a pipuler bich and ur a meen gurl and a bullie" i roposindod as i contided to punich her in her stupid ugly fum dace

den narto waked by. he waz so atroctiv and sexa and emo jost lik me and he turd me on and gived me a boner in me vagege. i thot he camed ovr to confes his luv 4 me but he actilly cummed ovr 2 maked ot wit sakira. tey stared takin of eecoters close and doin it and i wuz wachin and i cryd. i kno i wasnot datin hime but still he canot just go an cheeted on me lik dat.

"ew foken natsy, piuloer prepz lok gros naked" i vomited, bot den i gotted me boner bak cos narto waz nakid and dat made me hav a orgsma

i knowed wat i gatta had 2 done...

i hade 2 kil sakiura and get wit nerato!

2 BEE CONTINEDIED


	2. Chapter 2

a/n DONT HATE DA SASY SYLINVEA DUM HATOIR DAT WIT NO TATS IN LINTATURE U IS ACLICTUALY WORTS TGAN SHIT

i raned up inta me romo criing bc i jost wached mine crutsh hading sax widt a prop!11 i wasso godam made nd sad dat i strented to cut mi ritsts bc tat is wat i doos wen i ned tobe chred up. onc i waz dun (gettit bc off josh dun1 lols) i waz chreed up angain and wentid dounstras and saw sastuske, he emo and gotf and sexa bot note qwite as sexan as natrtutro bot stil i wil had sax wit he.

"hey sexy" sed sakuse

"hillo" sede me

wat ur nam" saye hime

"jetssicca annae martilufe" sed me

"im sakuses, wana do a date?/" him aks me

"k ya shur bc dat wuod mayk ntraou jelis" me sed in repli 2 hime

den we wint on dat 2 emo chukee chese (tey hav blak pissa and sex gams dat hav drugs intsteed off da stopied kidz stuf) and den atfer we plad sum sax gams we wint intwo da batreem 2 had sex in eecother

"ohh fukin yas" skeming sakuse wen he put hi dik penos ento me vegna. he dak penius waz 3000 inchs ling

"og fuk me hradre" skemd me as i gut a orgmasmasamasamorgsasma

me gote liek 50000000000000000000054ri-0000 mare oregamis and den he stated 2 cume

"oh fuk bab ur so hoot" him waz skemding as him camed

den nanatro waked in sexally

"omg wft" he yell "but i im im luov wint u jesica"

"den y did u had sax to sankira?" i aks sedoucivly

"bc i wand 2 madke u jelos" sededed nanantro

"welk i inly was dong it in saskuses 2 maje u jillits' sedig me "no we cane hav sax bot frats we ned ti kall saskue and sakrira"

"tru" sed namatro

den we bot rapped and kalled sasuek wit a nife (bc im alwas cery a nife coz i cut mislef)

"now e jots has 2 killig sakra and den we cane hav sax" sed me

"ono butt sarkura is a prip and it is ilgal 2 kil prepz at are skiil" sed natro worredly

"ho is we gone git way wit it?" aksin me "o waot i no, we cane jots go to skill bored and aks them 2 rkovekoe te lew" i falowed up intlegentely amd wiselily

"ya god idae" sed natrtoeu imprsedly

so den we letf 2 go aksig da skil bred 2 rebukoe tge law

TOOO BEN COTIUOIEOID!1!1!111111111111!


	3. Chapter 3

we sershed al ovr da plays bot e culnt find snakra inywer1!11

"but fuk shat poo" i seding in sade vios

"ya" se namatro in sesksy and diprsd vios

den we ku are rits and hade sax

"nao we gonta find sakweera so den we cold dong sax" me sey

den al onfa sutten sekiro wake up 2 us wit herr evol gong off evol pleple. IT WA TALER SWAT, ADEL,ARiNA GRODESIA, LODY GAG, .RITANA. BEEONSAY. LERDE. NIKO MANJI, IKGY ASLAEA, SOLNE GOMZKELI CLERSON, AND DOLAND TRAMP1

"ONO WE MITE DI" SKREMDME

den tey al kild me an loke by shoting us wit nifez but den we cum bak 2 lif an were saved.

"whao we cudlv deed bk ter if we wuzrnt carfull" sey natermo

"irk" sem

den wo didnrted it and we HADEING SEX WIT HE PONAS EN ME VEGORNO

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAAAH FUKIN SHAT I LIK IR DIK" SKEMOD ME AS HE CHUVD HE 4032837258758923487539 YARD LUNG DAKC IN ME VOGERA. IT WA SOO BIGE AN HUG DAT I WA BLEDIN BUT NOT ACULY BLEDIN COZ IM A VAMPRE SEKRETLY. I CAME BLOD. HE GUT ME PREGRETN AMD I HADE TWINZ DAT I GOT ABERTED.

"nao we muts stap sakria and he prep piplar frineds so dat we cud hav sAX legly" i yeld

TPOBE COBNTINDED


	4. Chapter 4

den wr wrby tp sakuiea"s hpuse and dem me sed "CNUT NAGGER UR AN FOGET IM WONG 2 KAL U1' me seded

"id lio tri" sed smakria

den de ivol skwawd off preepy h0s cum in wit an gum and shit nortua

"OGMTHE NOOHITIODF8UYODGSTOOOOGGOKPHGCPOVOOHOLHOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPIPIPPPPPPPFOO1

11`

1

111"

SKEM0DO MEE

DEN ME POWARED UP AND BCUMED AN SUPPER SAYAN11Q1111111

"FOKUN DY U NIGGAR FEGGETS SKORNKS PREEPPZ KYS1111" i sed den me sopper blosted denm oll bot noone dyd

"WFT NOO" SKORMDE MEEE

"LOOOL HAHAHHHAHAHAAHHHHA LAMOROLTLF" sedig sarikua "YU CA'T KALL USE BC WARE IVISIBEL1111"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" ME SEED MADLY AND EMOCALLY/

"YA WERE GOT MAJIK POEERS FOERM BIGITs hu thK DAT THARZ ONLY 2 JENDERZ" yold tanlorl swet

"FUKEN RASSOST HAMOFONS BOGITS U RN'T NISE" me cofornted

DEN TGEY TAK MEE AN POT MEE EN GAIL BC THAR JELUS DAT ME"S HOUTTUR DAN TEM1 M11111


	5. Chapter 5

A/n Wale becuz u Faggots retreads kept on bich tin bout me in gramercy, I divided to use me autocorrect on me phone.

We wanted to Shakira hose but den we ramem that we need to aksed the skills bored if we club kill Herr and they stayed yes so den we gone went baking to servings house to do it.

But went we gotted their...

THEY'RE WAS NICE NOTEBOOK THEIR OMG NO9O9999999

A slash n I'm going you to use speech to text now to be sure. My grammar be good

Oh f****** s*** how are we going to find that b**** now om f****** G but then next ruo said all well we can just look for her so then we looked for her and then we find it her and we said b**** f*** you and then I punched her in the face but then she punched back with a really hard punch but then I punched her back way harder and better because I punched her and then Swift came in and was a b**** and I saw her stood there as she b**** so then I punched her and killed her OMG no you killed her Sakura who was sad because Taylor Swift was dead but Taylor Swift is a b**** n***** f***** so f*** her she's a homophobe Adele came in and she was big and fat ugly and disgusting and gross and I hope she dies so I killed her to OMG she got into flying boatmobile Flying Saucer airplane spaceship and Slide Away from us so we couldn't catch her and kill her so it was still illegal to have sex

Oh my f****** god no f*** that b**** she f****** left f*** her now we f****** can't f****** have sex f****** illegally f****** s*** f****** b**** then Naruto took off my clothes and we f***** in the butt and in the vagina and he put his dick in my mouth and he licked my vajayjay really hard and I came blood again because my vagina still was rich from the last time we did it.

To be continued exclamation point


	6. Chapter 6

A/N OGM STUF U FOKEN RENTERDS U DNOT SHLOD HAYT ON MINE STRARY BC ITS GOUD111 SUM FAGERT POT ME STERY IN HE LIST OF BAD FANNFICKS DAT NED 2 B FLAMD1 DONUT FALME MY STIRY UNLESS u wannta DYE OK STFU HATRES UR ALL NIGER FAG RAPPISTS ND LIEK I SEDED IN ME FIRTS STARY DE ONLY REESUN I CNOT TIPE RITELY IS BC ME KIYBRED IS BORKEN OK SO SFTU IS NUT ME FALT OKE BIE NOA RED ME STIRY AND LYK IT ND LEEV A GOD REVOW OR GTFO AND STFU OK11111 IF ITLL SHOT U DA FUK UP DEN I WILNT TIPE AS FATS AS I DID EN CHAPER 4 nd mayke les mitsteaks OK1

we wint over to toun (wee liv in penosveina escept dat its in china nao cuz dat were animay is frum) den we seed dat twinty on pillets waz haveng a consert in toyko so we den fllyed 2 asha 2 see it (i no hou 2 fli an so doos namatrio btw) wen we goten 2 tge showe me nd nato maked gluv in da bartoom rite b4 it sarted. da opning badn wuz botdf who i luv illmots as mush as t0p. den boftd play and roked (sixting is me fav song bi dem) den top cum instag nd dey ployed b4 u strat ur day and CAR RATIO (DAT IS Y DA STIRY IS CULD DAT) and we mashed 2 it. BUT DEN A BADE THIG HAPND112

MY CEMICAL ROMANSE CUMMED IN AND STRETED BEING DUM.

"EW its mcr, i h8 dem bc i litsend 2 there album "da blak pard" and on theyre they had a song calld "canser" wich IS A RIP-OFF OF DA TWITY ON PLITS SONG. ToP ROTE THAT SONG FIRTS AND MCR STEELED IT FORM DEM FUKIN NIGER FAG THEEVS I H8 DEM!111" sed me sadily and goodly

"were gong 2 kill and rape tylor josef" sed gerd woy evly and badly (gered way is da leed singre off mrc)

"ono" sed toler jospeh worrdly nd emoly

"U FUKIN GAY FEGZ STOY AWAT FORM TYLER JOSEPF AND HIS SEXXY BROTTHER JOSH DUN1111" me skermod loudily

I CHRAGED AT ALL OF DA MEBERS OF MCR AND KILD TEM SAVAGLY AND DEN SUKD THERE BLOD AND KILL DEM

"NO WERE GONG 2 DI" SED DEM FAGits

"YEY ME KILL DEM" seded me

"OMFG THANK U SOMUCH GUUURL" yeld tyloir josef

he cummed doun and huged me and then he PUT HE PENOS INTO ME VEGERNA AND WE HAD SEX1111

"OGM BBY DO ME" he yell

"HOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHHOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOOHOHHOHHOHO" moand me

and den he CUMED IN ME VEGERNOT AND MY BUTCRAK AND MY MOUF AND I SKEMD IN PLEESHUR

"hou old r u/" aksed tylor josif

"im 11" sed me (Dats mine age in rel lif 2 btw)

"wow ur kinda yung but ur vegina is huge omg it feeld so guud" he raposind

"omg ty" sed me flatred "o hey do u wanna cum wit me 2 kil snakira and her evol gong off bad persins/" i aksd

"omg shure" he sed bak as he reposindod

den me and toler josef left and wint 2 go KILL DA EVLIL SAMIKURA AND DA BAD PRESINS111


	7. Chapter 7

a/n STFU DUM HATRES IM A GOOD ARTHER U DNOT NO WAT UR TAKIN BOUT FAGZ. DIS GON B DA LATS CHAPRET SO ENgOI.

we wint to veitname (wich is in china) and fownd sokokro. she waz wit her squade of niger fagotes dat suk. she lafed sistinersedly and evolilloly. i turd super saytan and den i kild her and de othre plppl.

"LOL UR DED" me yeld

"yea" sed tylir jonsep

den he throwed me on da grownd and PUT HE DIK PENITS EN ME VEREGORNO AND DIDIING **SEX T** O MEE1111

"ogm fuk fuk fuk FUKKKKKKK YEES KEPE ON RAPING ME VEGERNOT" ME YELD

"YA BICH U LIK MY DAK" H RANOSPINOASAD LOWDLY

WE wer fuking so hrad and lowdly and all da short japinees ppl arownd us was waching and dey al hade bonnerzx

DEN DA WERLD WAZ SAVES (tylor josiph kild narto btw so he ded)

TGE ENSD1111


End file.
